Yellow Sandals
by Nadeshko-ale14
Summary: Stupid onyx eyes... stupid dark hair... Why did I have to lose my yellow sandals? (AU)


It's been a while since I write something... So... I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the grammar but it was 2:00 am when the idea came to me... Hopefully, I'll post more one-shots and finish the one I was writting.

* * *

I don't remember the last time I went to the beach, how sad is that?

If you ask me about the beach the only thing I can say is blue and hot, because seriously why it had to be so hot? There is nothing else that can remind me of a place like that.

_Liar..._

There is something else, dark onyx eyes; a pair of onyx eyes that seem to have the universe trapped inside of them. I don't know whose eyes were but I know what I felt the first time I saw them.

I was walking through the beach looking for my yellow sandals. I loved that pair of sandals, and of course I had to lose them.

I was so worried that I did not notice when a volley ball came in my direction and hit me straight in the face.

It did really hurt and I was so angry, (I'm a short-temper person so there is no surprise that I got angry easily.) I remember shouting: "Be careful you idiots!"

And then a voice came saying: "Well, you should also be careful, young ladies shouldn't be alone, less if they are slow like you".

Oh no he didn't.

I turned and looked fierce to him. He was standing in front of me. As I was about to reply I suddenly notice the ball that was in front of me. I took it.

-"So you say I'm slow?"

He gave me half smile and said: -"Yes, otherwise you would have dod…"

He wasn't able to finish because I throw the ball with enough strength that he almost wasn't able to dodge it. But he did. Before he realized what I did I continued with my search, I really loved my yellow sandals.

I could feel his glaze in my back.

Finally I found my yellow sandals. They were between some rocks. But they were intact so I was happy. I went back to the hotel and while I was walking again a volleyball flew but this time did not hit me (thankfully) but felt in front of me. I looked back and saw a pair of onyx eyes.

A pair of deep and dark eyes. They looked at me with a spark of surprise. He walked and few steps and shouted:

-"Could you pass it?"

No way! It was the voice of the annoying boy. I looked back to the ball and lightly smiled. I could not believe that man could have such beautiful eyes. I really hated him when he said those words. How something so beautiful can be so annoying? I took the ball and pass it. It was a clean release.

He catch it without problem and looked back. I was about to leave when I heard him again.

-Thanks…

He was expecting me to say my name after what he did? O well…

-Sakura.

-Thanks Sakura.

-Your welcome.

And I left.

When I arrived with my friends I thought maybe I should have asked him his name. Who knows when I'm going to see him again? No, maybe is better this way.

And so, I left the beach to do not be back in years.

Still those eyes I could remember it well and if I tried harder I could see his dark and messed hair. His well-trained body and that stupid half smile.

Who thought little Sakura will be obsessed with a pair of onyx eyes? Yep, I hate the beach.

-Sakura!

I had to come back to the present world. My assistant was looking for me. It seems like the show will start soon.

I took the radio on my waist and my list and went out to do the last check of the items. It looked like everything was in place and also the receptionist was ready. It seems that my assistant finally found me.

-Everything is in place, please stay inside and keep an eye in the participants; the others know what to do.

-Yes Madame.

I had to receive the special guests. One after one started to appear and the auditorium started to fill. It seems like this event will be a total hit. But of course everyone likes to see the TKD competitions; especially if it is the World Championship.

When my assistant appeared I left the place and went on checking that everything was in going smoothly. Some coaches salute me and I salute them back.

My assistant was doing pretty well. Now that I remember I need to go backstage to see the participants. Before entering, I looked back to my assistant.

A messy black hair caught my attention. Then a pair of deep onyx eyes appeared. No way, it can't be, there are many people with dark hair and eyes, right?

Why now? Why now? It was the only thing I could ask. I went out and drank a glass of water. I needed to calm down, this show should continue no matter what. I could not let the show go down. Not today. I starred at the schedule and then at my watch. I need to organize my mind.

Welcome show

Welcome speech: Director, and president.

Presentation

Presentation of principal referees and special guests.

Etc.

Ok. The welcome show should start now, what I need to do? Oh fuck… I need to be at the director's side.

I left the backstage and I entered to the waiting room and placed at the side of the director. Everything was going smoothly. I wonder; where is he sitting? Can he see me?

Before I could continue asking me about those things, a voice came from the radio. It seemed that the problems are starting. Oh well… Not even the most perfect event can go without a few problems. Before I said something another voice responded the need.

Good. Everything is going good. The welcome is about to finish. I came out to see that all the materials were in place and good. We tried them before so everyone should be working well.

I feel like someone is staring at me. Come on, is not like many people have freaking pink hair. When I looked back I saw again those dark eyes. Then it wasn't my imagination.

He smiled slowly and his eyes kept looking at me, why is he so freaking handsome?

It seems that people need me. I started to walk to where I was being solicited. In the entire trajectory I could sense his glaze.

It was a stupid request. It seemed that they were not use to the fact that I was the director of the event. It doesn't really surprise me; it's been a while since I direct an event. I'm doing this just because the president of the WTF (World Taekwondo Federation) asked me to.

It's been a while and I'm going from one side to the other solving problems and giving answers to everyone. Actually it's not as much work as I had imagined. The last fight of the day is about to end and tomorrow there won't be a need for me to be here. The first and last days are always the heaviest; so tomorrow I'll probably be with the president or in my room doing work.

Now, where are those dark eyes? I looked around I could not see his hair.

Maybe, I'll see him again the last day or maybe not. I want to see him.

Finally it's over! Now I can go eat something.

Oh the president is coming.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"There is no one that can do the work like you did."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked him amused.

He looked at my like asking "Seriously?"

I started to laugh; even though he is the president of the WTF, I've known that idiot since we were kids. If not longer.

"Let's go eat something, I'm starving."

He wasn't the only one. We started to talk about some nonsense topic when I felt it again. It was him, I looked back but he wasn't there. When I returned my sight to the front there he was. Standing taller than before. He's face did not longer had that soft aspect that teenagers have; now it was sharper. He was way more handsome than before.

Is he saluting me? Then I felt like the idiot at my side salute him back. Do they know each other? Oh fuck!

"Hey man. Let me introduce you my child friend, the one I was talking to you about. She is..."

"Sakura"

My eyes opened in surprise. He remembered my name.

"I did not know that you knew each other." Seriously Naruto? He said my name! Of course he knows me!

"It seems like the world is small"

I nodded with a sarcastic smile.

"You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh, nice to meet you."

I laughed softly and looked back to Naruto.

"We should go eat something. Otherwise I'm going to die of hunger"

He smiled and nodded while walking at my side. When we passed by Sasuke's side, I looked at him smiling.

"Aren't you coming?"

He laughed softly and said

"Of course, Sakura"

Then he took a step closer and whispered at my ear.

"I hope you don't lose your shoes again."

I was shocked, he was an ass... But no one is perfect.

A soft smile appeared in my face, and I started to walk until I was in between of them.

If you ask me about the beach I do not remember much but I do remember those deep dark blue eyes. Now I believe I won't be able to forget them.


End file.
